1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device and, more particularly, to an elastic exercising bar assembly that is operated in a swinging manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercising bar assembly 30 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a handgrip 32 and two swinging bars 31 secured on two opposite ends of the handgrip 32. Each of the two swinging bars 31 has a first end inserted into and secured in the handgrip 32 and a second end provided with a weight member 33. In operation, when the handgrip 32 is swung and vibrated by a user, the two swinging bars 31 are moved and revolved relative to the handgrip 32. In such a manner, the weight member 33 of each of the two swinging bars 31 applies a damping force to the user so that the user has to apply a larger force to overcome the load of the weight member 33 of each of the two swinging bars 31 so as to achieve an exercising effect. However, each of the two swinging bars 31 is fixed on and cannot be removed from the handgrip 32 so that the exercising bar assembly 30 has a larger volume when not in use, thereby causing inconvenience in storage, packaging, carrying and transportation of the exercising bar assembly 30. In addition, an external stress is applied on the connection of the handgrip 32 and each of the two swinging bars 31 so that each of the two swinging bars 31 is easily broken due to a stress concentration, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the exercising bar assembly 30.